


Dalek Riders

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ghost Rider - Freeform, Johnny Cash - Freeform, Poetry, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6865177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ninth Doctor and Rose chasing and defeating daleks - based on the song Ghost Riders</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dalek Riders

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own or profit from this fic/poetry - based on the Johnny Cash song Ghost Riders only with Doctor Who-ish lyrics.

A leather wearin Time Lord went a travelin’ one dark day,  
Upon a planet he rested as he went along his way  
When all at once a mighty herd of angry Daleks he saw  
Come rushin' through the ragged skies and up a cloudy draw.

The pepper pots were all on fire and their eye stalks were made of steel  
Their plungers were black and shiny and they had an evil way you could feel  
A bolt of fear went through him as they thundered through the sky  
He saw the Daleks coming hard... and he heard their evil cry

Tardis-a-go, Tardis away  
Daleks in the sky.

Their screech of exterminate turned his blue eyes hard   
With his Rose at his side, he soniced past their guard   
At last they faced them down just Rose and her gorgeous Time Lord  
A brave and strong Tardis flew to meet them and they faced the evil hoard

As the Daleks flew on by them they heard one call the Time Lord’s name  
Beware the oncoming storm for you’ll die if he get’s you within his range  
The Time Lord gave his warning to the evil Dalek hoard   
Leave this planet safe or you’ll meet your doom from this Time Lord.

Tardis-a-go, Tardis away  
Daleks in the sky.


End file.
